The Truth According to Tumblr
by nikkipattinson
Summary: I was completely addicted to his blog. I woke to it every morning and went to bed with it every night. He was the man of my fantasies and then I asked him a mundane question…. BxE


**Fandoms 4 Animals** compilation submission. Thank you to everyone who donated.

A special thank you to CaliGirlMon for the beautiful banner and to Charmie for her invaluable beta work.

This story is told with a series of text messages and blog posts. _**Edward/SeeMyPenis**_ will be in _**bold italics**_. _Bella and all blog questions_ will be in _normal italics_.

All character names and basic descriptions belong to Ms Meyer. The plot and storyline belongs to me.

******No copying of this work, no reproduction of this work, no created downloads of this work, and/or no linking of this work to another website is allowed without the express written permission of the author.**

___**The Truth According to Tumblr**_******copyright 2013 nikkipattinson **

_**The Truth According to Tumblr**_

I saw Edward's penis long before I ever saw his face.

I'm not the only person in the world who has seen his dick. I don't mean that he has slept with a lot of women or he's had many girlfriends. I mean people around the world have seen his cock. No, he is not in the adult film industry... although he could be.

I first saw Edward's amazing appendage on his Tumblr blog... _**SeeMyPenis**_.

I, and about ten thousand other people, could log in and see pictures, gifs, and short film clips of his junk at any time. He would usually post something new at least once a day. Sometimes it would be a picture of just his penis, which was awesome. Other times, he would post pictures of himself from the neck down... completely naked... which was even better.

In the beginning it was all about the sight of his glorious, hard cock. But then people started asking him questions and he would answer. So what, you may ask. So he answered. What was the big deal? The big deal, outside of his penis, was that he was unabashingly truthful with his answers. I guess he figured that he had nothing really to hide. I mean, he was posting pictures of his dick for the entire world to see.

I began logging in to just read the questions and his answers. It all started out innocently enough.

_How big is your penis?_

_**It's 7 inches long and 4 inches around**__**. **_(And he included a picture with a ruler and tape measure!)

_You don't appear to be circumsized. Are you?_

_**I am not. My parents felt that the decision to chop off a part of my body should be mine, so they didn't have it done when I was born. I have made the informed decision to remain intact. **_

_Is it true what they say about big feet corresponding to a big penis?_

_**I really don't think so. I think that I have a relatively large penis, but I wear a size 10 shoe.**_

See, innocent enough. People were curious. Hell, I was curious. Who wouldn't be! A man was voluntarily posting pictures of his hard cock online. To say I was intrigued would be an understatement.

Soon, he progressed from just pictures and the occasional gif to short clips of him stroking his dick. I don't know about the other women logging in to his blog, but my ovaries exploded the first time I saw him jacking off. I must have watched that clip a thousand times.

That's when the questions started to get interesting.

_How many women have you been with?_

_**Honestly, only 5. **_

_Which do you prefer, giving or receiving oral sex?_

_**Like any normal guy, I love a good blow job, but I equally enjoy eating pussy. So, I guess the answer to your question is that I don't prefer either. I like them both equally. **_

_Do you like to 69?_

_**Yes. **_

_Have you ever been with another man?_

_**Nope. **_

_Would you ever be with a man?_

_**Probably not, since I'm not gay. I have nothing against gay people. I have friends who are gay. It's just not me. I like pussy. **_

_Does it bother you that gay men are following your blog and getting off to your gifs?_

_**Not at all. I hope all of my followers are enjoying the blog. **_

_I want to see a gif of you peeing._

_**NO! That's gross! Quit following me!**_

See what I mean... totally honest! He would answer any question except the one I wanted to know.

_What is your name?_

_**SeeMyPenis**_

He would never tell us his name. I understood why. He wanted to keep it anonymous. He also would never show us his face. And, boy, did I want to see his face! The closest we ever got was a picture of his eyes, which were the most gorgeous shade of emerald green I'd ever seen.

I actually saved that picture of his eyes to my iPhone. Those eyes were captivating. I would find myself just sitting and staring at the picture. It made me wonder if the rest of his face was just as beautiful.

I started checking the blog first thing every morning. It had quit being about the pictures and more about what he'd had to say overnight.

_I want to fuck you. Name the time and place. I'll be there. _

_**Hershey, PA at the chocolate factory on June 25, 2022. **_

_I'm a virgin. I want to lose my virginity to you. Where can we meet?_

_**Although I am flattered that you want me to be your first sexual experience, I really don't think that I can take that kind of pressure. Anyway, your first time shouldn't be with a random guy who posts pictures of his penis on the Internet. **_

_Would you ever consider having sex with a bigger girl?_

_**Yes. I don't really judge people by their looks. If I find a woman interesting, then it doesn't matter to me if she's thin or not. I also find intelligence extremely attractive. A smart woman will get me hard no matter what size she wears. **_

I woke one morning and checked the blog to find a picture of his dick, not unusual, as it strained against the fabric of way too tight jeans. I think I creamed my pajamas on that one. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. It could have only been better if the jeans had been button-fly. I really would have lost my shit then.

That's when I asked my first question.

_Do you own a pair of button-fly jeans?_

_**I do not. Why? Should I? **_

I stared at his response for almost an hour, wondering if I should answer him. Hell yes, he should own a pair. Any man who has a penis that awesome should wear button-fly jeans. Have you ever seen what those jeans do to a man's package?

Finally, I answered him.

_I would love to see how you look in button-fly jeans. I bet you'd look amazing. _

_**I'll see what I can do, ButtonFlyFan. **_

He'd given me a name! I squealed with excitement and waited patiently for my button-fly picture.

It was almost a week later when my picture was posted on his blog. I logged on like I usually did and saw a message with the most awesome picture of Edward's hard cock pressing against the buttons of a pair of buttonfly jeans.

_**For my ButtonFlyFan. I hope it's everything you imagined. Create a Tumblr account and let me know, personally, if it meets your approval.**_

How long do you think it took me to create that account? If you guessed less than a second, then you would be correct. I became Buttonfly Fan, since that's what he had named me, and I sent him a private message.

_It more than meets my approval. It's beautiful. Thank you._

Imagine my delight when he answered almost immediately.

_**I'm glad you liked it. Do you have any special requests?**_

Did I have special requests? I'm not usually all that outgoing. Just talking about... sex... usually makes me turn twenty different shades of red. That I was even looking at his blog was a huge step for me.

I knew what I wanted to see. I wanted to see his amazing appendage spring from those pants as he pulled the buttons open. I wanted to see him slowly unbutton the fly and then reach inside and pull out that epic cock. I wanted to see him sitting in a chair, wearing my pants, as he stroked his dick.

I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know how to ask him. So I didn't answer. I guess he was just as curious about me because he started posting at least one picture a day of his rock hard cock pressing against those buttons with a message specifically for me.

_**Hello, my ButtonFlyFan. This is for you.**_

_**ButtonFlyFan, do you like this? I hope it's what you were wanting.**_

_**Hey, ButtonFlyFan, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you.**_

I was dying, but I didn't know how to tell him what I wanted. Every time I thought about it, I'd get so embarrassed that I couldn't breathe much less type out what I wanted.

So, I did something that was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing I had ever done in my life up to that point. I asked my best friend what I should do.

I told Alice about the blog. I showed it to her. I showed her the message I had sent to him and his reply. I showed her the semi-private messages to me.

After she had scrolled through every page of the blog and commented on just about every picture, my face felt like it was on fire. Alice laughed at me and then said that I should get drunk. I'd never been drunk in my entire life. I had a self imposed two drink limit.

Alice left and came back with a very large bottle of vodka and a much smaller, and in my mind inadequate, bottle of orange juice. After the sixth screwdriver, Alice started just handing me shots of vodka, which I chased with the orange juice. After about four shots, I logged onto Tumblr.

_Hey, you sexy motherfucker. I want to see your awesome cock spring from those pants as you slowly pull the buttons open._

About 30 minutes later he replied.

_**Okay... Um, let me get back to my apartment and I'll see what I can do.**_

Alice and I did a few more shots each while we waited. It was almost an hour later when the gif posted. We both gasped as we watched him pull those buttons apart and all seven inches of him sprang forth.

"Whoa," Alice said.

"Yep," I replied.

"Ask him to unbutton the pants and then pull it out," Alice said as she pushed the laptop toward me.

_Thanks for the gif. It was unbelievable. I have another request. I'd like to see you slowly unbutton the pants and then reach in and pull your cock out._

I sent the message and then remembered my manners.

_Please._

Fifteen minutes later he posted the gif. His fingers, which I noticed were extremely long, slowly worked the buttons open. Then he reached inside his pants and pulled out his dick. That would have been enough for me, but he had to go one step further. I definitely cummed in my panties when his thumb slowly slid back his foreskin to expose the head of his penis.

"Fuck me," Alice whispered.

"Goddamn," I muttered.

"I think I need to change my panties," Alice said.

"I'm tellin' ya," I replied.

"Ask him to stroke it," Alice said as she bounced on my couch.

I quickly typed the message.

_That was awesome. I have one more, if that's okay?_

_**Sure. Whatever you want, ButtonFlyFan... within reason, of course.**_

_Okay. I'd like to see you sitting in a chair, with the pants on, as you stroke your cock._

_**So, you want me to have the pants all the way on with my penis pulled out of the fly or do you want me to pull the pants down to my hips?**_

I looked at Alice. She said, "All the way on!"

_All the way on._

_**Your wish is my command, ButtonFlyFan.**_

Within a few minutes he posted the short film. He was sitting in a chair. He was leaning back. We watched as he began slowly unbuttoning the jeans. He took out his penis and began to slowly jack off.

"Turn up the sound," Alice said. I dove for the volume control on the laptop.

We suddenly heard the screams of a punk rock/metal band in the background. As he continued to masturbate, he began to softly moan. His hand began to move faster along his shaft and his moans grew louder.

"Fuck. I have to go," Alice said suddenly as she grabbed her things and ran out the door of my apartment.

I couldn't pry my eyes off the computer screen. I sat there and watched as he continued to pump his hand up and down on his dick. His moans became louder and I could tell that he was getting close to climax.

I absentmindly began to touch myself through my pants. I bit my lip as I waited for the cum shot. I have to admit that the longer he stroked his shaft the hotter I got. The hotter I got, the harder I rubbed my pussy. I was getting close myself when the video suddenly stopped.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. I really wanted to see him finish.

I pulled the laptop toward me and typed out a message.

_I was really hoping to see you finish._

I started the video again as I waited for his reply.

_**I didn't think that I could stop the recording after I shot my load so I stopped it before I made a mess. Do you have a kik account?**_

I honestly didn't even know what a "kik" account was. So I told him that I didn't.

_**Do you have an ipad or an iphone?**_

_I have an iphone._

_**Go to the app store and download the kik app. I'm Great Value. Invite me to be your friend.**_

_Okay._

I grabbed my phone and quickly opened the app store. I searched for "kik". The app came up. It was free, but I think that at that point I would have been ready to pay any amount they asked just to have more contact with him.

As soon as the app finished downloading, I created an account. I was Buttonfly Fan, of course. I then figured out how to invite a friend and I invited "Great Value". He responded almost immediately.

_**Hey! We can talk a little more privately and more immediately here. **_

_I guess. What is this? I'd never heard of it._

_**It's like texting, but a little more secure. I don't have to give you my phone number and you don't have to give me yours. It's a little safer. Have to weed out the crazies, ya know.**_

_I suppose. I'm not the one posting my genitalia on line._

_**LOL! You're right. I'm the pervert letting the world see his junk on a daily basis.**_

_I wouldn't really consider you a pervert, but I really want to know why you're doing it? What are you getting out of it?_

_**That's a good question, but first I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Edward.**_

_I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you._

_**You too, Bella. I started the blog because someone on one of my other blogs asked me how big my dick is and didn't believe me when I answered. Then when I proved it with a picture, they suggested that I should start a blog of my penis. It started as a joke, but now it's kind of progressed into a social experiment. I just can't believe how many people want to see my dick.**_

Still brave from the alcohol in my system I replied to him.

_It is a pretty spectacular dick. I'd never seen an uncircumcised one before. I must admit, that I think it's beautiful._

_**Thank you. I'm glad you like it. What do you do, ButtonFly Bella?**_

_I'm a student. You?_

_**The same.**_

_Let me guess. Psychology major? Sociology?_

_**Neither. Graphic Design. You?**_

_Pre-law._

_**Hmm, smart woman. I think that's sexy.**_

_More like nerdy. I'm not what you'd call sexy._

_**I think you'll find my definition of sexy doesn't really go along with what society sees as sexy. I like women who can carry a conversation. I want someone with intelligence. I don't like ditzy Barbie dolls.**_

_I'm definitely not a ditzy Barbie doll._

_**Good to know. I have class in the morning and it's getting late. Can I talk to you again later?**_

_Yeah. I'd like that._

_**Well, sweet dreams, Buttonfly Fan Bella.**_

_You too, SeeMyPenis Edward._

I closed the app and got ready for bed. I did something that night that I very rarely did. I opened the blog and masturbated to the video he had posted... the one I had requested.

I dreamt of Edward that night. In my dream his beautiful hands with those long fingers caressed my body. I could almost feel his tongue on me. I awoke before my alarm drenched in sweat and extremely aroused. I fell back onto my pillow and tried to imagine his face. I decided that the next time Edward and I "talked," I'd ask to see his face.

I didn't hear from Edward again for a week. I didn't want to seem too eager by contacting him so I spent the entire week anxiously waiting on a message from him.

He continued to post pictures of his penis on the blog every day. He posted a few more of his entire body. He was thin and not very muscular, but you could see the definition in his arms, chest, and abs. He had really nice, well-shaped legs. The more I looked at all of Edward, the more I had to admit that he had a beautiful body. It just made me want to see his face even more.

And he continued to answer questions.

_Is the view from the back as good as the view from the front?_

_**I don't know. I can't really see my ass since it's behind me.**_

_Post a picture and let us judge!_

_**I'll try, but rear shots are kind of hard to do when you're alone.**_

The next day he posted the picture of his ass. My eyes very nearly popped out of my head. His ass was spectacular. It was perfectly round and toned. I lost the ability to breathe for a moment. My pussy immediately flooded.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered to myself.

I sent him a message through the blog.

_Your ass is spectacular!_

He responded immediately.

_**Thank you. Can we talk later tonight? I'm on my way to class, but I really want to talk to you.**_

_Yes, of course. I should be back home by 6._

_**6 in which time zone?**_

_Eastern. You?_

_**Same! That's kind of lucky. I'll message you at 6.**_

_Okay._

The day dragged by. Every class seemed to last forever. I met Alice for an early dinner and told her about the kik thing. She squealed out loud calling attention to us, which caused me to blush.

"Jeez, Alice. Calm down. It isn't that big of a deal."

"It's a huge deal," she said. "I think he likes you."

"He doesn't know me. I don't know him. You can't like someone you don't know," I replied.

"Then get to know him," she said as our food arrived.

She had no idea how much I wanted to do that. Yes, the entire thing started because I enjoyed looking at his penis, but somewhere along the line, it had turned into something more. I just knew that there was more to Edward than just a seven inch dick.

I was sitting on my couch with my phone in hand at promptly six o'clock that night. Just a few minutes past the hour I got the notification that I had a kik message from Great Value. I opened the app and read the message.

_**Hi. Sorry I haven't sent you a message sooner. I really wanted to, but I had a project due. How have you been?**_

_I've been good. I didn't want to bother you if you were busy. That's why I didn't message you._

_**You should have. I would have loved to have had a good excuse to take a break. **_

_I don't know that I'd be a good reason._

_**You would be to me. Have you been looking at the blog?**_

_I have. Do you answer every question?_

_**No. Some of them even embarrass me. I just can't answer them. **_

_Are they worse than the one about the pee?_

_**Actually, yes. Even though that one was pretty bad.**_

_I was so glad that you didn't do that. It's gross._

_**I guess it turns on some people, but I ain't one of those people. **_

_Why did you answer it?_

_**To tell the degenerate to leave me alone! They'd been submitting the same question for weeks and I'd been ignoring it.**_

_LOL! Did they leave you alone?_

_**Yes! Thank God! So, how did you find my penis?**_

_Wow, no segue way. Um, well, it was in a Facebook post that was shared with me. _

_**Facebook, huh? So if I searched your name, I could find you and maybe see a picture of you?**_

_Nuh uh, buddy. Not until I see one of you first._

_**You've seen me. You've seen all of me!**_

_I've never seen your face._

The little "R" came up that let me know that Edward had read the message, but he didn't reply right away. After about ten minutes I began to get worried that I had offended him. I was about to send him a message, telling him to forget about it, when he finally replied.

_**You'll probably be disappointed. I'm not that good looking.**_

I found that hard to believe. I'd seen his eyes. They were beautiful. I was fairly certain that eyes that gorgeous had to be in an equally gorgeous face.

_Why don't you let me be the judge? I'll show you mine, if you show me yours._

Again, he didn't reply right away, even though I knew that he had received the message. A few minutes later a picture showed up on my screen. It was Edward. I knew it was him because of those eyes. And I was right... he was gorgeous. He had dark red hair that was cut short on the sides, but was kind of on the long side on top. His hair looked like he had just ran his hands through it, because it was standing up on his head. His green eyes were partially hidden by a pair of black wire-framed glasses.

His nose was kind of small, but fit his face. It was pointed, but turned up slightly on the end.

I noticed that he was kind of half smiling, half smirking. I also noticed that he had really nice lips. They weren't full, like a woman's, but they weren't thin either. They looked kissable. I could almost imagine them pressed to mine.

I was admiring the picture when his next message came in.

_**That bad, huh?**_

I snapped out of my gorgeousness induced stupor and replied.

_No! Actually, you're really good looking, Edward._

_**I'm blushing now. Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Not many women do. Your turn.**_

I debated trying to find a decent picture on my computer, but I really didn't know how to get it from my laptop to my phone. I thought about trying to put him off with some type of excuse, but I didn't want to do that to him. I'd made a deal and he'd held up his end.

I took my hair out of the clip I'd put it in when I got home. I fluffed my hair and tried to tame my bangs. I took off my glasses and pinched my cheeks, trying to give them some color. I grabbed the Chapstick off the coffee table and smeared it on my lips.

I took a picture with my phone and looked at it. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. I deleted it. I fluffed my hair again and finger combed my bangs. I tried taking the picture again. This one was a little better, but I'm not really that great looking so I knew that it wasn't going to get much better; at least not without Alice's help. I took a deep breath and sent him the picture.

I saw when he had received it and waited impatiently for his critique. Ten minutes later I still hadn't heard from him so I sent him a message.

_I'll understand if you want to end our conversations. I can take it, Edward. I'm a big girl._

_**Good, God, Bella. That's not it at all. You're beautiful. I feel kind of inadequate and, frankly, I'm slightly turned on right now. I already found your intelligence and wit attractive, but now... Wow! I'm not worthy.**_

I didn't know what to say. I'd never been called beautiful before. Cute, yeah, but never beautiful. I had to suppress the almost overwhelming urge to close the app and run away from Edward as fast as I possibly could... figuratively speaking.

_**Hey. Are you still there?**_

I took a deep breath and replied.

_Yeah, I'm here. I just... I've never been called beautiful before._

_**That's a shame. I'd tell you every day... if I could.**_

That was it. I couldn't take being told that by someone who I'd never meet. It was too much.

_Thank you, Edward. I need to go. I'll talk to you later._

I immediately closed the app and, just to be safe, I shut off my phone.

I dreamt of Edward again that night, but this time I had a face to go with the body. It was different this time in other ways as well. This time he kissed my lips as he gently massaged my breasts. He placed gentle kisses down my neck and chest before he slowly took my nipple in his mouth. He softly sucked on it and my back arched. He ran his tongue around the nipple and then across my chest to my other breast. He repeated the same actions on my other breast.

I felt his hands on my thigh as he carefully pushed my legs apart. He touched my clit with his finger and I gasped. He kissed my lips again and then whispered in my ear that he wanted to make me feel good. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it before he returned it to my clit and began to softly caress it. I moaned as he pushed a finger into my core.

And that's when my alarm went off.

"Son of a bitch," I screamed as I slapped the alarm to turn it off.

I sat up in bed and ran my hands into my hair. I jerked on it to remind myself that this was the real world and what I had just "experienced" was nothing more than a foolish fantasy.

I reached over and took my phone off of the bedside table. I turned it on again and was immediately greeted with a notice that I had a kik message from Great Value. I sighed and opened the app.

_**I'm sorry that I freaked you out, Bella.**_

Ten minutes after that message he'd sent another.

_**Please don't run away from me. I really like talking to you.**_

Another ten minutes passed and he sent me another message.

_**Again, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I know that I'm sometimes too honest. Please don't stop being my friend just because I don't always understand the concept of boundaries.**_

I didn't know what to say. Edward really hadn't done anything wrong. It was me and my issues that had caused me it behave so badly the night before. I really had no idea how to fix it. Instead of trying, I went to his blog.

The first picture, the only picture he had posted since I'd shut off my phone the night before, was of him in my button-fly jeans. He wasn't hard. He wasn't pressing against the buttons. And he had a shirt on. It was a t-shirt with a picture of Nixon on it. He was just standing in what I assumed was his bedroom. The picture showed him from his neck to his knees. Underneath the picture was a simple message that I knew was for me.

_**I miss my Buttonfly Fan.**_

That simple sentence put a smile on my face. I opened the kik app and sent him a message.

_You didn't do anything wrong. It's me and my issues. I'm sorry. Can we talk tonight?_

A few minutes later he replied.

_**I'd love that. Is 6 still a good time?**_

_It's perfect._

I closed the app and started getting ready for class.

I met Alice for lunch. We had just placed our orders and the waitress was barely out of earshot, when Alice asked, "So, how's Penis Boy?"

I quickly looked around to see how many people had heard her. I was relieved to see that no one was staring at us. I leaned toward her and whispered, "Holy crap, Al, could you please keep your voice down?"

"Oh, quit being so paranoid. No one is paying any attention to us. I know that you know his name. Where does he live?"

"I don't know," I replied. "We haven't really gotten to that point yet. All I know is that we're in the same time zone."

"That could be any city in over twenty states," she said as the waitress placed our food in front of us.

I shook my head and said, "No. It would have to be a city with a college that offers graphic design as a major."

"Ooo, we should do a Google search!" Alice exclaimed.

"Forget it. I'm still in shock that he gave me his kik name and then his real name. We haven't even exchanged last names. I think that we're as friendly as we're going to get. He wants to maintain some anonymity."

"I think that if you asked him his last name, that he would tell you," she said between bites. "I think that he likes you."

"I think you're delusional."

"We'll see," she said with a smirk.

I was sitting on my couch with iPhone in hand at promptly six o'clock... again. It was almost a quarter past the hour when I finally got the alert that I had a kik message from Great Value.

_**Hi. Are you there?**_

_I'm here._

_**I'm sorry that I'm late. I have a group project due and the meeting ran long.**_

_It's okay. It's not like I've just been sitting here waiting for your message._

_**LOL. I'm sorry about last night. I should think before I type.**_

_No, it was me. _

_**Still... I'll try to be less honest.**_

_Please don't do that. I like your honesty. Can I ask you something?_

_**Sure, Buttonfly Fan. What do you want to know?**_

_Your last name._

_**Are you going to Google me?**_

_Would I find something incriminating if I did?_

_**LOL! No, but you might find out more about me than I'm willing to share right yet.**_

_Nevermind then._

_**I didn't say no. Let me think about it. So, pre-law? Have you always wanted to be a lawyer?**_

_Yes. My dad is a cop. I've always been interested in the law. _

_**I bet your dad is really proud of you.**_

_I guess. He says he is and he talks about me all the time. It's embarrassing. I don't know that much about graphic design._

_**It's not that glamorous. There really isn't much to tell you. I can make gifs, I'm a fair artist even without my computer, and I can alter and manipulate images. Oh, I did make my own font out of balsa wood.**_

_You made your own font? Like for someone to use on their computer?_

_**Yep. I'll send you the link. You can download it into Word.**_

A few minutes later a link arrived in my feed.

_**There you go. Just copy and paste it into an email, then you can open it on your computer later.**_

_That's kind of cool that you can do that._

_**It was a project. I have another blog where I post some of my stuff. It's JustGIFinAround on Tumblr. You should follow it.**_

_I will. I don't do anything that interesting. I don't even post much on Facebook._

_**I'm not a facebooker either. I spend way too much time on Tumblr.**_

_I'm sure there are a few thousand people who don't mind one bit that you're on Tumblr__._

_**LMAO! Ya think. I bet you think I'm a pervert.**_

_If you're a pervert then what am I? I'm the voyeur that logs in everyday._

_**Every day?**_

_Yes. I log in every morning._

_**Good to know. So you like what you see?**_

_You're kidding right?_

_**No. I want to know.**_

_Of course I like it. Your penis is awesome._

_**Thanks! I'm glad that you like it.**_

_Why?_

_**Why, what?**_

_Why are you glad that I like it? Why do I matter?_

_**I don't know. I guess it was your question. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff people ask me and say in their messages. You didn't ask for anything really odd or sexual. You just asked if I had a pair of pants and said that I'd look good in them. **_

_I still don't understand._

_**I didn't feel like a sexual pervert with you. It felt more like a friend saying that I'd look good in a certain outfit or something like that. Lame, right?**_

_No, but I still don't understand why I get to have private "conversations" with you._

_**Maybe I thought you were special. Maybe the more we "talk" the more I realize that I was right.**_

I didn't know what to say to that. In the two days we'd been texting, he'd called me both beautiful and special. These were two things that no one, outside of my dad, had ever called me.

_**I did it again, didn't I?**_

_It's okay. I'm just a little embarrassed._

_**Don't be, Bella. I have an early class. Can I message you tomorrow?**_

_Yes. I'd like that._

_**Oh and Bella, my last name is Cullen.**_

I sat there and stared at my phone as I processed this information. He had given me a window… a little piece of the puzzle. He'd given me a piece of himself. My first thought was to Google him like he had mentioned, but I suppressed that… for the moment.

I closed the app and placed my phone on the coffee table. I leaned back on the couch and thought about what had just happened. He'd told me that he thought I might be special and he'd told me his last name.

I grabbed my phone back from the table and called Alice.

"Hey, I'm on my way. Do you need ice cream or a shovel?" Alice asked.

"Why do you just naturally assume that I need you to come over when I call?"

"Okay. What do you need then at… almost midnight on a Wednesday?"

"I know his name," I replied.

"I know. You told me this already," she said as I heard her yawn.

"I know his last name," I said and waited. After a long silence I said, "Alice? Alice? Are you there?" I looked down at my phone and saw that she was gone. A second later I heard a frantic knock on my door.

I opened the door and Alice barreled in still in her pajamas. "Boot up the computer. We're Googling the fucker."

"I don't know, Alice," I said as I followed her to the kitchen where she started rummaging around in my cabinets. "What are you looking for?"

"Liquor. I know you keep a bottle of something stashed somewhere." She crossed to my refrigerator and threw open the door. "Don't just stand there watching me. Get the laptop going. We're finding Penis Boy tonight."

She opened the freezer and found the bottle of vodka I kept there. She removed it and held it triumphantly over her head. She then grabbed the bottle of cranberry juice out of the refrigerator and two glasses out of the cabinet.

I was still standing there watching her as she poured the drinks. She looked up and said, "Did I stutter? Move your ass."

"What if I don't want to know where he is?" I asked.

She stopped what she was doing and placed both hands on the counter. "Why wouldn't you? Don't you want to meet him?"

"I don't' know," I said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that? You like him, don't you?" I nodded. "Then turn on your computer."

"What if we find him and we go there and I meet him and the reality isn't as good as my fantasy?"

"Oh, sweety, the reality is never as good as the fantasy. Deep down, all men are assholes. That's the reality." She held out a glass to me and I took it.

"I don't believe that. There are still nice guys in the world."

"That. That naiveté is what's so charming about you. No man is ever as good as our fantasy of them. It's a fact of life. I'm not saying that you have to have a relationship with him. Wouldn't you love to just meet him face-to-face just once? Maybe see that glorious dick in person?" She walked around the bar and clinked my glass. "Boot up the computer and let's find him."

I sighed and went to my bag to get my laptop. I handed it to her and let her turn it on. As we waited for it to come on, I took a sip of my drink. I'd need the liquid courage to do what Alice was planning.

It took almost no time for Alice to log onto the internet and to pull up Google. She turned to me and said, "Name?"

"Edward Cullen."

She typed it in and hit enter. The screen filled with search results almost instantly.

"Wow. That's a lot. Do you know anything else about him?" she asked.

"He's a graphic design student," I replied.

"And you wouldn't happen to know where, would you?"

"If I knew that, then we wouldn't be here right now doing this."

"True. Well, let's just dive in I guess."

She clicked the first link. It took us to a Linkdin profile for a Dr. Edward Carlisle Cullen in Louisville, Kentucky. The man in the picture was beyond handsome, with his blond hair and icy blue eyes, but he wasn't my Edward. Alice went back to the search page.

The next link was for a site called Vimeo. Alice clicked it and I gasped. There was his balsa wood font. "That's him!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

I pointed to the font. "He made that. I have a link to it on my phone."

"What is it?"

"It's a font that he made out of balsa wood."

"Why is it?" she asked as she leaned in to get a better look.

"It was a school project," I replied. "Does it say where he is?"

"Um, no, but there are eight videos uploaded. Do you want to watch them?"

"Not right now. Bookmark it and I'll come back to it."

She did as I said and then went back to the search page. "You do know that we're cyber stalking, right?"

"It was your idea," I said defensively. "Click that one." I pointed to a link that said 'About Edward' at a site called cargocollective.

"Bingo!" Alice exclaimed. On the page were several manipulated images. There were also sketches and computer animation. But the most interesting part, the part that had Alice so excited, was at the top of the page.

In very small print were the words, 'My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a graphic design major at Georgia Southern University, but most of the work on this page was created in my spare time.'

"Fuck," I whispered.

Alice Googled the school. "It's in Statesboro," she said.

"Fuck," I whispered again.

"We're in Athens."

"Fuck," I said yet again.

Alice clicked the directions link and entered our apartment complex address. "We could be there in three hours."

I grabbed my drink from the end table and drank the whole thing in one long gulp.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"We are not going there," I said as I stood up to refill my glass.

Alice followed me to the kitchen. "Well, of course not tonight. I thought we could go Saturday."

I finished mixing my drink and downed half of it in one drink. "No. Not then either. I'm not going there ever. I'm not meeting him. I can't." I finished the drink and started making another.

Alice took the vodka bottle from me and said, "You need to calm down. You're freaking out."

"Hell, yeah, I'm freaking out!" I screamed. "He's right here. He's in the same state as me. I thought he'd be… I don't know… somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Not somewhere within driving distance!" I began pacing the length of my small kitchen.

I stopped and faced her. "He may not even want to meet me. What if we show up there and he thinks I'm one of those crazies that he tries to weed out?"

Alice walked around me and put the vodka back in the freezer. "I didn't think that we'd just show up there and surprise him. Hell, we don't even know where he lives. We'd have to search the entire town. I am not up for that. I thought you could let him know that you're close and would like to meet him."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, I Googled you and guess what… I only live three hours away! We should meet!' I don't think so."

"Fine," Alice said as she walked past me toward my front door. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"You're mad," I said as I followed her.

"I'm not mad, but I do think you're being silly. I think that he likes you and I think that you like him. What's the harm in meeting him?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

She opened my door to leave. She turned before crossing the threshold and said, "Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied as she started for her own apartment.

I went back to my computer and bookmarked the cargocollective site. I then closed out the browser and shutdown the computer. I plugged it in so that I'd have enough charge for class the next day and got ready for bed.

I laid there in the dark and stared at my bedroom ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was so close, yet it felt like he was miles away. It would be nothing for me to get in my car and drive the three hours to the Georgia Southern campus. I could probably find out where the art department was located. I could see him… watch him… if I wanted.

Basically, I could stalk him.

Much like I was already doing on-line.

I was pathetic.

My dream of Edward that night was even better than the previous dreams. It started much the same way as the other dreams, with Edward gently teasing my breasts with his mouth. But this time as his long finger slid into me he said, 'God, you are so tight. I may not fit.'

I bucked off the bed and said that I wanted him to try. I begged him to fuck me. He said that he didn't want rush it. For him to be able to get that massive cock in me, I'd have to be really wet.

He continued to finger fuck me as his tongue found my clit. He began to lick and suck my clit as his finger slowly moved in and out of my pussy. I moaned and he stopped to ask if I liked it. I grabbed a handful of his hair and put his head back between my thighs.

I was dripping wet as he added a second finger to his ministrations. I called out to God at the sensation of his long fingers in my hot, wet pussy. As I climaxed, I called his name and screamed for him to fuck me.

He crawled up my body and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue. He pulled back and asked if I was ready. I looked down and saw him stoking his dick. I nodded and he positioned himself at my entrance.

And then my alarm went off.

"Shit," I screamed as I began pounding my fists into my mattress. "Why?!" I yelled at the clock. I slapped the offending contraption with more force than was necessary and seriously contemplated launching it across the room.

"You little asshole," I muttered at it. I sat up in the bed feeling satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time. I flopped back onto my pillow and grabbed my phone. I logged into Edward's blog. The last thing he'd posted the night before was a video of him masturbating. I started the video and watched as he stroked his penis. I checked the video length. It was four and half minutes.

I opened the drawer of my bedside table and removed The Blue Angel… my vibrator. I paused the video long enough to remove my pajama pants. I restarted the video and turned on Angel. As I watched Edward's hand move up and down his long shaft, I began rubbing Angel up and down my clit.

I was close to the BIG O when I heard Edward say, "Fuck," and he began to cum.

My eyes widened as extraordinary amounts of jizz shot out of his cock and onto his hard abs.

"Oh! My! GOD!" I called out as my own orgasm washed over me and the video ended.

When I regained my composure, I put Angel away and scrolled down the blog to read some of the questions and Edward's answers.

_I'm uncircumcised too, but my foreskin isn't as loose as yours. How old were you when yours began to loosen?_

_**I don't know. It's never been really tight. I've always been able to pull it back without too much effort.**_

_Have you ever considered having your foreskin pierced?_

_**I can't even fathom having it trimmed off. I doubt I'd ever think to pierce it.**_

_What's your favorite type of porn to watch?_

_**First, let me say that all porn is good porn. Most of the time I jerk off to girl-on-girl, because, honestly, what straight guy hasn't thought that having two girls at once wouldn't be awesome!**_

_What's the difference between fucking a circumcised penis and an uncircumcised one?_

_**Well, since I've never been fucked by another penis nor have I ever fucked with anything other than what I have, I wouldn't know. Maybe one of my followers can answer that for you.**_

_What's the best thing about being uncircumcised?_

_**Don't need lube to masturbate.**_

This last one actually made me giggle. I wondered if he'd need lube to fuck an extra tight, rarely used pussy.

I had a paper due in one of my classes so I spent most of the afternoon and early evening in the library with my phone off. I stopped at The Grill and got a burger to go. I was so hungry that I threw my stuff just inside the door of my apartment and headed straight for the kitchen. I didn't even bother with a plate or a glass. I grabbed a Diet Dr. Pepper from the fridge, popped the top, and unwrapped paradise for my taste buds. I took a huge bite and moaned my delight.

"It's been so long since I've had sex that I think this may be just as good," I muttered to the air in my apartment. I ate standing at my sink, using the back on my hand as a napkin. Very lady-like, I know. My mother would be appalled.

I finished my dinner and threw away the evidence. I washed my hands to get all the grease and condiment residue off before retrieving my bag from by the front door. I took out my computer and set it on the bar as I fished around in my bag for my phone. I powered it on. After it went through all of its start-up bullshit, I got the alert that I had a kik message from Great Value.

_**Hi! It's 6. Time to chat!**_

I looked at the clock on the stove. "Fuck." It was after eight o'clock.

I quickly typed Edward a message and hit send.

_Sorry. I have a paper due and was researching at the library. I'm home now. Are you around?_

Several minutes later, Edward replied.

_**I'm here, but I'm in the middle of something.**_

Before I could reply, a picture of his rock hard penis appeared in my feed.

"Holy shit!" I touched the screen and the picture enlarged. I quickly hit save.

_Um, okay. Message me when you're done._

_**Why don't you help me out?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Is there anything you'd like me to do or that you'd like to do to me in my current state?**_

My eyes widened and felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't sure, but I thought that he might want me to sext with him. I'd never done that before and I honestly didn't know how.

_I'm not sure what you mean. What do you want me to do?_

_**This is about you, Bella. What do you want? If I were there, wherever there is, what would we do?**_

One eyebrow shot up as several hundred scenarios ran through my mind. I took a deep breath and typed.

_Well, I've been wondering how it would feel in my hand, so I guess I'd wrap my hand around you and stroke it._

_**That sounds nice. Like this?**_

A second later a picture of Edward's hand wrapped around his dick showed up in my feed. I again touched the picture and saved it.

_Yeah, like that._

_**What else, Bella?**_

I bit my lip and thought about what I wanted to type next. I seriously needed a drink to do this. I ran to the kitchen and got the vodka out of the freezer. I didn't even bother with a shot glass. I turned the bottle up and downed the fiery liquid. I coughed and sputtered as it went down. I chased it with what was left of my Dr. Pepper.

I picked up my phone again and typed out the message.

_I want to run my tongue up your huge cock._

_**God, yes that would feel so good. Suck the head of my dick into your mouth.**_

The picture that followed was of Edward's penis with the foreskin rolled back to reveal the head. I saved that picture too.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled. I took another burning swig of vodka and grabbed another Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator as a chaser.

I went back to my phone and saw that there was a video in the feed. I touched it and was immediately sent to the app store. To view it I would have to install the Video for kik app. I immediately hit install.

About a minute later the video began to play. It was eight seconds of Edward stroking his amazing appendage.

"Holy shit," I whispered as I played it again. I typed my reply.

_I wish that was my hand helping you out there._

_**Me too, my Bella. I'd love to have you're gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock too.**_

_I don't know if I could take all of you. You're really big._

_**I'd go slow. I'd make sure you were ready for me.**_

I gasped and thought about all that his comment could imply. I felt my face flush, but I wasn't embarrassed… I was aroused. I don't know if it was the vodka or what, but I was suddenly very brave.

_I'm very tight._

_**I'd be sure to get you good and wet before I slid it in.**_

_What would you do to get me wet?_

_**I'd slowly slide my fingers into your pussy as I licked your clit.**_

I didn't even get to reply before he sent his next message.

_**I'd curl my fingers up so that I could feel your g-spot as I continued to lick and suck your clit.**_

I was so turned on at that moment, I was seriously considering telling him where I was and that I could be in Statesboro in an hour and a half. His next message came in before I could respond.

_**God, Bella, just thinking about what I want to do to you is going to make me cum.**_

_I like to see you cum._

_**Bullshit. You love it.**_

_I do. I love to watch you cum._

He didn't respond for a very long time and I was beginning to wonder if I had done something wrong when a video showed up in my feed. I played it and saw Edward's dick spray cum all over his abs and chest.

_**See what you do to me?**_

_You have no idea how much I love to see you have an orgasm._

_**I wish I could see you come apart. Preferably under me.**_

I could so make that happen, but knowing that he wanted the same scared the crap out of me. I didn't know how to respond to him. I was glad that Alice wasn't privy to this little conversation. She'd already have sent him my address and told Edward that I was on my way.

_**I went too far, didn't I?**_

_No. I've just never done anything like this before. Did you plan this?_

_**No. If you'd respond at 6 we'd have just talked like normal, but you kind of caught me in the middle of something. I thought I'd try it and see what you'd do.**_

_Were you surprised?_

_**A little, yeah. For a first timer, you did an amazing job. I haven't cum that hard in a long time.**_

_I didn't really do anything._

_**I beg to differ. Did you get off too?**_

_I think I was too concerned with not embarrassing myself._

_**Oh. Well, maybe next time.**_

_You want to do this again?_

_**Definitely! You?**_

_Yes! Maybe with a little more warning though, so I can be prepared._

_**Okay. Huh. Mutual masturbation via kik. **__**Sounds kind of kinky.**_

_LOL! Is that what it would be?_

_**Which part… mutual masturbation or kinky?**_

_Both? Either?_

_**Both and either. I really like you, Bella, and not just because you caused me to have an amazing orgasm.**_

_I like you too, Edward._

_**I'm feeling kind of cheap though. I don't even know your last name.**_

_Well, wouldn't want to cheapen what we have. It's Swan._

_**Good to know.**_

_Are you going to Google me?_

_**Probably. Is there something I should know before I do?**_

That was a loaded question! I got Edward's next message before I could decide how I wanted to answer him.

_**If you would rather I not do it, that's fine. I just assumed that you had Googled me and, you know, turn about being fair play and all.**_

I didn't want to lie to him, but I was afraid of the truth. Finally, I typed.

_No, it's fine. Go ahead. I have nothing to hide._

Other than the fact that I live in the same state as you and can be on your doorstep in about three hours.

_**Well, Bella Swan, I should get to Googling. Can I message you again tomorrow?**_

_Sure. I'd like that._

_**Well, have a good night!**_

_You too, Edward._

I closed the app and placed the phone on the couch beside me. I dropped my head into my hands and wailed, "What am I doing!?" I couldn't believe that I had just had cyber-sex with a complete stranger. Okay, maybe he wasn't a _complete_ stranger. I had seen his penis and we had been chatting for days, but...

I thought about calling Alice, but I wasn't really sure how to start that conversation. I didn't have any other close friends in whom I felt comfortable enough to confide. Well, except Edward. I couldn't very well talk to him about him. I was royally screwed.

I decided to just turn off my phone and go to bed. Maybe I wouldn't dream of Edward and his seven inches of glory that night.

No such luck.

I was sitting on my bed when Edward strode calmly through my bedroom door. He had on the button-fly jeans that I loved so much. As he came closer to me, he began to slowly unbutton his pants. I couldn't pull my eyes from his hands as he reached in and pulled out his dick. He was standing next to my bed and his cock was in my face.

'So suckable,' I said. I reached out and wrapped my hand around the shaft.

'I have to get you wet,' he said. 'Does deep throttling my cock get you wet?'

'Everything about you gets me wet,' I said. I slowly ran my tongue from the base of his dick to the head before taking him fully in my mouth.

I started slow, taking as much of his length and girth as I could. I began gently playing with his balls as I sucked harder and faster.

He reached down and stopped me. I looked up at him, confused. He smiled evilly and began to unbutton my shirt. He eased it off my shoulders and leaned down to kiss my lips.

'Take off your clothes,' he commanded as he took a step back. I stood and did as I was told. He laid down on my bed and watched me strip.

'Come here.' I walked to the edge of the bed. He reached out and ran a finger up my pussy before sliding in a finger. 'You're so wet.' I nodded as he inserted a second finger. 'I want you to ride me.'

I crawled onto the bed and straddled him. He took his dick and began teasing my clit with it. I threw my head back in ecstasy. I gasped as I felt the head of his penis enter my wet pussy. He slowly began to push into me.

'So tight,' he said.

'So big,' I countered.

With one quick thrust he was buried deep inside me. I cried out at the invasion to my body. He stilled to let me adjust to his size. I looked down at him and nodded. We began to slowly move together.

Edward began to rub my clit as I rode his cock. He took my hand from his chest and placed it on my breast. I pinched my nipple causing it to harden. He moaned. I licked my finger and rubbed my hard nipple. Edward bit his bottom lip and groaned. The more he moaned, the faster I moved. The faster I moved the harder he rubbed my clit.

"Oh, God, Edward," I screamed as I sat up in my bed... alone. I fell back onto my pillow. "Holy fucking hell."

I managed to not wake up again until my alarm clock went off. I reached over and turned it off like a normal, sane person this time. I took my phone off charge and turned it back on. I did what I normally did and went to SeeMyPenis. Edward hadn't posted any new pictures overnight, but he had answered a few questions.

_What is your favorite sexual position?_

_**Missionary is always good, but most of the time I like for the woman to be on top. I like to see her face as she rides my dick. **_

_I like it rough. Do you like rough sex?_

_**I'm game for just about anything the woman wants, within reason. I'm not opposed to a little spanking. Truthfully, I've only been with 5 women and they really weren't into the rough stuff so I don't have that much experience in that area.**_

_How old were you when you lost your virginity?_

_**I was 17.**_

_Were you in love the first time you had sex?_

_**I was 17. What do you think!?**_

_How long ago was your last sexual experience?_

_**With myself or with a partner?**_

I laughed as I thought about the night before. I wondered if he would count that as a sexual experience with a partner.

I met Alice for lunch at Snelling Hall. I watched as she heaped her tray with the worst junk food she could find. I shook my head and went to the salad bar. I met her at the table as she was stuffing French fries into her mouth.

"I wish I had your metabolism," I said as I stabbed my fork into my salad.

"It's not really that great. I'm twenty-one and I look twelve. It sucks." She bit into an onion ring making me extremely jealous. "So, how's Penis Boy? Did you talk to him last night?"

I choked and nearly sprayed her with the water I had just drunk. I managed to swallow and wiped the water and spittle from my chin.

"Um, yeah, yeah we chatted. No big deal."

She placed her double cheeseburger back on her plate and said, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I replied as I took a bite of my salad.

"That was a something nothing. Spill it, Swan."

"We chatted," I said with a shrug. "It was a normal chat." I tried to play it off, but I'm a horrible liar and I couldn't look Alice in the eyes.

I was studying my salad with a little too much intensity when I heard her start to giggle. Her giggle progressed to a laugh. Her laughter transformed into snorting. The snorting morphed into wheezing. I looked up to see my best friend with her forehead on the table, completely losing her mind.

"Are you having a seizure?" I asked.

She gasped as she tried to get a breath. Finally she said, "You sexted with him!"

I felt my face get hot. "I did not," I said as I stabbed my fork into my meal.

"Oh, you so did! Give me your phone. I wanna see."

"I will not. It's none of your business. Just shut-up, okay." She continued to stare at me and giggle. "I hate you."

"I can live with that," she said as she shoved a French fry into her mouth. "Did you tell him that we Googled him?"

"We didn't really get to that," I replied.

"Too busy getting cyber-busy, huh?"

"Again, I hate you."

"Did you talk about anything other than your naughty bits?" she said with a glint in her eye.

"I told him my last name," I said.

"Good. Maybe he'll figure out where you are and come see you. Then I won't have to waste a perfectly good Saturday driving to Nowheresboro."

"I never agreed to go to Statesboro on Saturday," I argued.

"Oh, but you would have," she sing-songed at me. I flipped her off.

"Save it for Penis Boy," she said with a smirk.

"Would you please stop calling him that? He has a name," I replied.

"I like Penis Boy better."

In truth, I kind of liked Penis Boy too. Although, judging from the size of his member, he was far from a boy.

I was more than relieved that Alice changed the subject for the rest of our meal. I wasn't ready to give her any sordid details about my conversation with Edward. We finished our lunch and disposed of our trays. As we were walking out the door, I caught a glimpse of reddish hair in my peripheral vision. My first thought was of Edward. My heart stopped and I quickly turned, but whoever it had been was gone.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the whole idea of Edward being anywhere near me at that exact moment and said, "Nothing."

"Well, tell Penis Boy I said 'hi' when you sext with him tonight."

I flipped her off again as I walked away.

At promptly six o'clock I was sitting in my bed, with phone in hand and Blue Angel on the nightstand… just in case. A few minutes past the hour I get the notification that I have a message. I opened the app and read.

_**I Googled you last night.**_

_I expected you to._

_**What's your full name?**_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_**Is your father a police chief?**_

_Yes._

_**In Rome, Georgia?**_

_Yes._

_**Is that where you grew up?**_

_No. I moved there when I was a freshman in high school after my mother remarried._

_**Where do you go to school?**_

_Where are you going with this, Edward?_

He didn't respond for a long time. I bit my lip as I waited for his response. Several minutes later I finally got one.

_**You should have told me.**_

_What should I have told you?_

_**You know what you should have told me.**_

The next message I received said, 'Great Value has left the conversation.'

I didn't know what to do. Frankly, I didn't know what I had done. What had he expected me to do? It's not like he gave me much of a chance to have a normal conversation the night before. I'd only known that we were a few hours a part for less than a day. What was I supposed to say to him?

'I'm glad I gave you the best orgasm of your life. Hey, btw, I only live a mere three hours away from you. How awesome is that!'

I don't think he would have appreciated that either. I wanted to throw my phone across the room I was so frustrated by the situation. He hadn't even given me a chance to explain before he left the conversation.

I dropped my face into my hands and began to cry. The first guy that I had ever really liked had just basically left my life. I could message him until I was blue in the face and he wouldn't get them until he rejoined the conversation, if he ever rejoined that is.

I cried myself to sleep that night. The next morning, I woke up well after my first class had started. I decided that I deserved a skip day and rolled back over. I slept until noon when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Where the fuck are you?" she demanded.

"Not now, Alice. I'm in no mood."

"Are you at home?" she asked.

"Yes." She abruptly hung up on me.

I tossed my phone on the bedside table and buried my face in my pillow. I was drifting back into dreamland when someone began pounding on my door. I tried to ignore it until I could tell that the beating had changed to kicking. I knew then that it was Alice and trying to ignore her would be useless. I dragged myself out of the bed and opened the door.

"Goddamn, you look like shit. Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

I look down and said, "It would appear so."

She held up a bag. "I have ice cream and chocolate sauce. Spill it, Swan."

I retreated to the couch. Alice went to the kitchen and got two spoons. She joined me on the couch and handed me a half gallon of mint chocolate chip and a spoon. I held the container while she opened it and squeezed in an obscene amount of chocolate sauce. I immediately dug in while she doctored her own half gallon of rocky road.

"Feel free to start talking at any time," she said before taking her first bite of ice cream.

"My faux relationship with Penis Boy is over."

"What happened?"

"He Googled me," I replied.

"So. You did the same to him."

"Yes, but I didn't get mad and accuse him of keeping things from me."

"I don't get it," she said.

"Apparently, it pissed him off that I knew where he was and didn't tell him that I was so close. He said that I should have told him." I took a bite of ice cream as a tear rolled down my cheek. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't real anyway."

"If it wasn't real, then why are you in so much pain?" she asked.

I leaned over and placed my head on her shoulder as I began to cry.

"Oh, honey, it's okay. Have you tried to contact him anymore?" I shook my head and hoped that she could feel it and understand. I was beyond having the ability to talk. "You didn't try to message him and explain?"

"He left the conversation," I wailed.

"Have you tried the blog?"

"No," I whispered.

"Let's log on and see if he's posted anything. You can send him a message and ask him to let you explain."

"I don't know what to explain," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Maybe you could ask him to just talk to you. You can't keep on like this."

I shook my head. "I can't. I think I should just leave him alone. Whatever it was, it's over now. I just want to move on."

Alice put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me to her. "Okay, sweety. I'm here for you. Eat your ice cream before it turns to soup."

The first few days without Edward in my life were difficult. I thought about him all the time. I purposely didn't go to the blog or open the kik app. I was trying to just let it go and move on. Alice said that I was hiding. Maybe I was, but I felt that it was for the best.

After a couple of weeks my life seemed to get back to normal. I went to class. Alice and I ate lunch together and sometimes dinner. I eventually deleted the kik app from my phone. Why have it when I was never going to use it again.

I was standing at my stove making a grilled cheese sandwich about a month after Edward and I stopped "talking" when someone began pounding on my door. I rolled my eyes because I knew it had to be Alice.

"Bitch can't just knock like a normal person," I muttered as I went to open the door.

Alice barged past me. "Sure, Al, come on in," I said as I went back to the kitchen to flip my sandwich.

"Put that to the side and get over here. I have something to show you," she said as she grabbed my laptop from the coffee table and logged onto the internet.

I slid the sandwich onto a plate and then took a bite as I walked into the living room where Alice was sitting on my couch with my computer on her lap. "What's up?"

"You have to see this." She turned the computer toward me. She had pulled up SeeMyPenis.

"No, I don't," I said as I looked away.

"Quit being a stubborn bitch and read what he's done." She pushed the computer toward me, almost knocking my plate from my hand.

I sighed and read Edward's most recent post.

_**I have enjoyed most of the questions and comments that you all have sent to me and I appreciate that you want to view my penis, but my reason for doing this blog has ended. As of midnight Eastern Standard Time, I will be deleting SeeMyPenis. Again, I thank you all for following me. Cheers.**_

I looked up at Alice in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked.

"Scroll down and look at the pictures he's been posting for the last few weeks," she said.

I scrolled down the page. Every picture prominently featured not only Edward's glorious penis, but also my button-fly jeans. Every day for the last three weeks he had posted pictures that were obviously for me.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked.

"I started following him a few days after you guys had your falling out. For about a week he didn't post anything. Then suddenly one day he posted a picture of his dick in those jeans and I knew that he was trying to send you a message."

"Why didn't he just send me an actual message?"

"Why didn't you send him one?" She had a point. "You should send him one now."

I pushed the computer back toward her. "It's been too long. I wouldn't know what to say."

"Say that you're sorry. Tell him that you want to talk to him. Work this out. Jesus, Bella, can't you see that he's as miserable as you are?"

"I don't know..."

"Quit being a coward and send Penis Boy a message," she screamed at me.

"Oh my God. Did you just yell at me?"

"I'm sick of this. You guys like each other. You live a few miles apart. It would not be inconceivable that you two might just be able to be together."

I bit my lip as I tried to decide what to do. Alice slid the laptop into my lap. I stared at the keyboard.

"What should I say?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just say something."

I took a deep breath and began to type.

_I don't know if you'll even see this, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I should have told you. I wanted to, but I just didn't. I didn't know how. I miss you. Not just the blog and the pictures, but you. I miss 'talking' with you. I wish we could be friends again, but I know that I hurt you and betrayed you. I'll understand if you delete this and never reply. Please just know that I'm sorry and I wish I could make it up to you._

I hit send and gave the computer back to Alice. She placed it on the coffee table next to my forgotten sandwich and we waited. After about fifteen minutes, Alice reached over and took my hand. Thirty minutes passed and Edward didn't reply. Alice scooted over and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

I had given up hope after almost forty-five minutes had passed and I hadn't gotten a reply, when the little envelope on the screen suddenly appeared. Alice and I both gasped.

"He replied," she said.

"I don't know if I want to read it," I said.

"Fuck that. You're reading it." She leaned forward and took the computer from the table. "Open it."

_**I'm the one who needs to apologize. I overreacted. I freaked out. I never in a million years thought that we'd be in the same state. That you're a mere three hours away, or maybe even less, kind of threw me for a loop. I tried to message you a thousand times, but I was so scared that you hated me. I miss you too. I want to talk to you. Not 'talk' on the computer but really talk to you. Will you call me? I'll understand if you don't, but I hope that you do.**_

The last part of his message was his telephone number. I stared at those ten digits and felt the same emotions I did when he gave me his last name. Edward trusted me enough to give me a piece of himself, even if it was just a phone number.

Alice stood up and got my phone off of the bar. She handed it to me and smiled before walking out my door.

I dialed Edward's number before I could think of a thousand reasons to not call him. It rang only once before he answered.

"Hello?" said the most beautiful, musical voice I had ever heard.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes. Is this Bella?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too."

I heard him chuckle. "This is awkward."

I laughed too and said, "It sure is."

"It shouldn't be. I mean, you've seen me naked. We've been cyber-intimate. Why does my face feel like it's on fire?"

"Oh my God. Me too. I'm so glad that you can't see me. I'm probably tomato red."

"I bet you look beautiful," he said.

"You've only seen one picture and it could have been someone else."

"You forget... I Googled you. I saw your Facebook page. I've seen your pictures. I just have one question."

"Just one?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who's the little kid you seem to hang out with all the time? Is it your little sister?"

"What?" He was going to have to explain himself because I was seriously confused.

"The little dark haired girl in the pictures on your Facebook page... is that your sister?"

"She is going to kill you," I said as I began to laugh. "That's my best friend, Alice, and she's twenty-one."

"No way! I thought she was maybe thirteen," he said.

"Seriously. I'm telling her you said that and she's going to murder you."

"So," he paused and I heard him take a breath, "does that mean that we might maybe, I don't know, try to actually see each other sometime in the future?"

"Do you want to meet me? I mean, really meet me... face-to-face?" I asked.

"When I found out that you go to the University of Georgia and that you weren't that far away from me, I gotta admit, I was more than excited. I, um, I actually drove up to Athens to try to find you."

"You did what?" I said in disbelief.

"I drove to your campus and tried to find you. I failed miserably. I was so upset on the way back here. I started thinking and that ended up being a bad thing. The more I thought about it, I realized that you had Googled me too and that you knew before I did that we're neighbors. And then I got mad. I couldn't understand why you didn't just tell me."

"I wanted to, Edward, but I was so scared that you'd bolt when you found out. I know how much you wanted to keep it somewhat anonymous. I didn't want you to think that I was one of the crazies."

"You're not the crazy one. You didn't drive almost three hours to try to find someone without even knowing where to look." I heard him sigh. "Why did you think that I still wanted to keep it anonymous? I gave you my full name. I basically told you to Google me. I wanted you to know me, Bella. I wanted to really know you."

"We didn't communicate that well, did we?" I asked.

"I think this is the first time we've communicated at all," he said with a quiet laugh. "Bella, can we just start over? Can we get to know each other the right way?"

"I'd like that," I replied with a huge smile on my face.

So, Edward and I began the process of getting to really know each other outside of _**SeeMyPenis**_, which he still insisted on deleting. We knew if this was going to work, there had to be ground rules. First, don't lie. We were living almost two hundred miles apart and trying to form some type of a relationship. Honesty had to be a priority. We don't lie to each other.

Second, be yourself. Don't be fake. He wanted to know the real me and not who I thought he wanted me to be. Really, I wanted the same thing. I didn't want to have this inflated fantasy of him that he could never truly live up to.

Third, we had to respect each other. This was his reasoning for deleting the blog. He thought it was disrespectful to me to show his penis to other people. He said that he wanted me to be the only person privy to that part of his body going forward. I tried to tell him that it didn't bother me, but he insisted and said that it bothered him. And I respected that.

And finally, if you think it, then say it. He didn't want us to have any secrets. I didn't want any feelings to be buried to fester and rear their ugly head later; jealousy, I'm talking to you.

It all came down to trusting each other and believing that we both wanted the same thing. If either of us decided that it just wasn't going to work, then we'd tell the other and part as friends.

We also quit using kik. We didn't need it anymore. We could actually hear each other's voices if we wanted to. But texting was still fun. He'd send pictures of his dick at the most inappropriate times. I'd be sitting in class when my phone would vibrate that I had a message. When I opened it, I'd be treated to a picture of seven inches of uncircumcised glory.

The first time he did it, I was in ethics class, which is in a huge, theater-style classroom. I opened the text unaware of what the message contained and nearly dropped the phone.

The girl sitting behind me glanced down I guess, because she leaned over my shoulder and said, "Wow. That's an awesome sight. Your boyfriend?"

I turned bright red and quickly closed the message. I turned and glared at the unwanted intruder and told her that he was a friend.

She told me that she'd like to have a friend like that.

I called Edward as soon as I got out of class.

"Hey, babe!"

"What the hell was that?" I asked. I heard him begin to laugh hysterically. "It's not funny. The girl sitting behind me saw it. I was mortified!" He just laughed harder. "I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this. I may never quit blushing."

"Oh, God, stop it. My stomach is starting to hurt," he gasped.

"Good. I hope you rupture something, asshole!" I said before I hung up on him.

He called me back immediately.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was thinking about you and I couldn't resist. I really didn't think anyone else would see it."

"I've never been so embarrassed," I said as I collapsed onto a bench outside of the cafeteria.

"I really am sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you mad by laughing, it's just that your reaction wasn't what I expected and it really was funny."

"I guess," I conceded. "I'll never be able to look at that girl again. I'll have to start sitting on the other side of the room."

"Why? You didn't do anything embarrassing. If anything, I should be the one embarrassed."

"Edward, sweety, thousands of people have seen your dick. You have no problem showing it. You would never be embarrassed by some stranger seeing your junk."

"I'm a little embarrassed now. You know I don't regret doing the blog, because it gave me you, but I really do wish that you were the only person who had seen it. I'm sorry that it's not special for you."

"It is special for me. That's why I'm so embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to see a message that was meant for only me."

"Okay I get it now. You're not embarrassed by the picture so much as that it was supposed to be private and it wasn't."

"Yes!"

"So I can keep sending you penis pictures?"

"You better. Just not while I'm in class."

"I make no such guarantees. I can't control when I think of you and get hard. You should try to open messages with a little more stealth."

"You're an asshole and I hate you. I have to go. Alice is here for lunch."

"Okay. Just so you know, I hate you too. Tell Alice I said 'hi'. Message me when you get home."

He was true to his word. I'd get penis pictures during class, during study groups, when I was eating with Alice… just about any time that he thought I'd be around a few people and it might embarrass me. He thought it was hilarious. I slowly began to see the humor in it. I also learned how to open text messages under tables and away from prying eyes; not to say that Alice didn't try to sneak a peek.

Our favorite form of communication was still the text message.

_**So, your dad is a cop. He'd shoot me if he found out how we met, wouldn't he?**_

_Probably._

_**Thanks for not trying to make me feel better!**_

_Always be honest, remember? What does your dad do?_

_**He's a doctor.**_

_Wow! What kind?_

_**The medical kind.**_

_You know what I meant._

_**He's an anesthesiologist. He knocks people out for a living.**_

_That's kind of cool._

_**I guess. I don't get to see him that much. He still lives in Louisville.**_

Recognition hit as I remembered the LinkdIn profile Alice and I had seen. So hottie doctor was Edward's father.

_I forgot that your parents are divorced too._

_**Yep.**_

_It sucks._

_**Not really. My mom is much happier and I know my dad is. They weren't right for each other. They had too much in common.**_

_That makes no sense. If they had so much in common, then they should have been perfect for each other._

_**LOL. I'm going to have to spell this out for you. They play for the same team.**_

_I don't understand._

_**Jeez, woman, my dad is gay!**_

_Oh. I'm sorry._

_**Why are you sorry? It's not a disease. He's not dead. I'm just glad that they're both happy now. They're still friends.**_

_I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know what to say._

_**I know. Most people don't. It's cool. He's a great dad. **_

_I'm glad. What's your mom like?_

_**She's an interior designer. I get my artistic side from her. She still sketches and paints in her free time. She lives in Atlanta.**_

_That's kind of cool. Your parents sound great._

_**They are. You'll meet them one day. I hope.**_

_Me too._

_**I know your dad is a cop, which frankly intimidates the hell out of me, but I know nothing about your mother**__._

_There isn't much to tell. She used to teach kindergarten, but she quit when she married Phil. She travels with him a lot. That's why I moved in with my dad. _

_**What does Phil do?**_

_He's a minor league baseball player, but he may be called up soon. He's actually very good. He's also fifteen years younger than my mom._

_**Go, Mom!**_

_Very funny. It weirded me out at first, but he's really good to my mom and I can tell that they both really love each other. It's a good situation._

_**So we have happy parents. Wanna know what else is happy?**_

_Sure. What else is happy?_

_**Me and my penis!**_

_You perv! Talking about our parents turned you on?_

_**No, thinking about you and what I'd do to you if I were there turned me on. Wanna see?**_

_You have to ask?_

He sent me a picture of his dick pulled out of the fly of my favorite pants. I was almost instantly wet.

_Great! Now I'm turned on!_

_**We should Skype! We can mutually masturbate via Skype!**_

_I don't have a camera on my computer._

_**We'll have to remedy that.**_

Three days later a small camera arrived at my door with a note attached.

'Install immediately. I must see you naked. –Edward.'

I almost hyperventilated at the prospect of Edward seeing my naked body. I wasn't sure I was ready for that. It was one thing to text him what I wanted him to do to me or even to tell him over the phone. It was another thing for him to watch me do things to myself while telling him what I'd do to him. I know that makes no sense, but I was really freaking out at the time.

I remembered rule four and dialed his number.

"Hey, babe. Did you get the camera?"

"Um, yeah, I did. Here's the thing. I'm a little nervous about you seeing my lady parts before we actually meet each other face-to-face," I told him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I waited for his reaction.

"I completely understand," he said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I have nothing planned that I can't cancel. I want to _really_ meet you. I can come to your apartment or we can meet somewhere in public if that would be more comfortable for you."

I didn't say anything for a while as I thought about what I wanted to do. I really wanted to meet him, officially, but I was nervous. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he thought I was too fat or too ugly? What if, once he saw me, I wasn't what he really wanted?

Finally, I asked, "Could we meet somewhere and can I bring Alice?"

"Of course. I want to meet her too. I'll even bring a friend, so that it won't be quite as awkward. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," I replied. We made plans to meet at noon at The Grill. I gave him the address from the take-out menu I had in the kitchen so he could MapQuest directions. Then I called Alice.

"Yo, bitch, what's up," she said instead of the usual 'hello.'

"Are we Gangsta Alice today? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Rollin' with the bitches in da' hood," she said. I could almost see her attempting to imitate a gang hand signal.

"I have no idea what that means. Do you have plans?"

"Lucky for you, I do not. What are we doing?"

"I'm supposed to meet Edward tomorrow and want to know if you'll come with me."

"Road trip to Statesboro?"

"No. We're meeting at The Grill at noon," I replied.

"Are you sure that you don't want to do this alone?"

"I'm positive. He's bringing a friend too."

"Is he hot?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The friend… is he hot?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. I've never seen him. I didn't even think to ask for his name. Does it matter? Will you go or not?"

"Sure, I'll go. Maybe the friend will be cute too."

"You think Edward's cute?"

"He ain't ugly. Plus, he has one other very big thing going for him," she said with a giggle.

"Hands off, bitch," I warned.

"I don't want Edward. He's all yours. But you have to admit, that dick is impressive."

I groaned. "Please don't mention the blog tomorrow. I don't know how much his friend knows."

"Okay. I'll do my best to refrain from calling him Penis Boy in front of his friend. I'll be at your place at 11:30, okay?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Alice."

"No Problem. You're my girl. I got your back. See you tomorrow," she said before disconnecting the call.

I was almost in tears when I heard Alice beat on my door the next day. I went to let her in. As soon as she saw me she said, "We're going to be late."

"I don't have anything to wear," I moaned.

"Oh, for the love of God," she muttered as she took me by the wrist and led me back to my room. I had been trying to find an outfit since nine o'clock that morning. It looked like a tornado had hit my bedroom. "What happened in here?"

"That's the entire contents of my closet. There's nothing in there. I have nothing to wear."

"Knowing Penis Boy, he'd probably prefer you to show up naked."

"This is serious, Alice. What am I going to do?"

"First of all, you're going to calm down. Go take another shower while I try to figure out what you have here. I'm sure that you have something that would work for today. I'll find it while you bathe off that scent of desperation that is emanating off of you."

"If I didn't need your help so badly, I'd tell you to fuck off."

"I know. Now go. I have work to do."

I took a quick ten minute shower. By the time I came out of the bathroom in my underwear, Alice had most of my clothes back in the closet. There were two outfits lying on the bed. She had found my blue sundress and had paired it with a light blue, three-quarter length sleeve sweater. Beside the dress was my favorite pair of dark-wash jeans and my royal blue blouse. On the floor, under each choice, was a pair of shoes; my blue kitten sandals for the sundress and my gray and blue Merrells for the jeans.

"What message do you want to send Penis Boy… sweet and demure, but with a bit of sex appeal or sexy tomboy?" Alice asked.

"Always be yourself," I whispered to myself.

"And by the way, we're going to Victoria's Secret because your underwear drawer is sad. Plain white bras and white granny panties… really?"

"I like being comfortable," I said as I picked up the jeans to put them on.

"How did I know that you'd pick that," she mumbled as she started to hang the dress back in the closet. "Better put some lead in it or Penis Boy will think we ain't coming."

I hurriedly put on the rest of my clothes and ran a brush through my hair. I put on a little blush, some mascara, and lip gloss. I grabbed a clip for my hair to throw in my purse as I rushed to meet Alice in the living room.

"Well?" I asked as I turned in a circle.

"Beautiful! He'll be hard in less than a second. Let's go."

"Alice, you promised," I said as I locked the door and we started for my car.

"I said that I'd do my best. I'm getting it out of my system now." She buckled herself into the passenger seat and turned to see me giving her the evil eye. "Relax. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Thank you."

We were fifteen minutes late and I was sweating like a whore in church by the time we got to The Grill. As soon as I killed the engine, Alice was out of the car. When I didn't follow suit, she stuck her head back in the car and asked, "Are we going to have a problem here?"

"Give me a second," I said as I tried to not hyperventilate.

"You don't have a second. We're very late. I'd be surprised if Penis Boy is even still here."

"Do you think he left?" I asked in a panic.

"Aw Christ," she muttered. "Get out of the fucking car before I drag you out by your hair."

I took a deep breath and did as she commanded, because I honestly thought that if I didn't she just might do as she had threatened. We walked to the door of the restaurant. Alice opened the door as I stood there like a statue. She placed her hand on my back and forcibly shoved me through the door. I stumbled across the threshold and caught myself on the hostess station.

"Um, hi. We're meeting some people…."

"Cute redhead? Hot blond?" the hostess asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She pointed to her left. I turned and my eyes met the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. He stood and smiled that crooked smile I knew from his pictures. He waved. My panties flooded.

"That would be them," Alice said as she grabbed my arm. "Thank you." She pulled me along with her as she made her way to the table.

As we rounded the divider, Edward's friend turned toward us and Alice stopped in her tracks. Her mouth fell open and she turned a shade of red I'd never seen on her face before. "Whoa," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should have worn sexier underwear," she mumbled before approaching the table.

Edward was still standing. He took a step toward me. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms. I'd never felt so complete in my life. I don't know how long we stood there, holding each other, but I was seriously upset when he started to pull back.

He kept his arms around my waist as he looked into my eyes. "Hi, my Bella," he said softly. "It's so good to finally see you… the real you and not a picture."

"You too. You have beautiful eyes," I replied.

"So do you," he said as he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Alice took that moment to clear her throat. "I hate to interrupt, but don't you think you should introduce us to your friend?"

"You're right," Edward said as he removed his arms from around me. "This is my friend, Jasper. Jasper, this is my Bella and I assume that this is Alice."

"It's nice to meet you both," Jasper said as he too stood and offered us his hand.

"I've wanted to meet Biggie Smalls here almost as much as I wanted to meet you, Bella. You talk about her so much."

"Yeah, I get a full run down on you too, Penis Boy," Alice said with a mischievous grin.

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

"He started it!"

I looked up to see Edward blush almost as brightly as I did.

"What am I missing here?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"I'm going to kill you," I said to Alice.

"What? He started with the name calling!"

"He wasn't trying to be mean or malicious!"

"Okay. Okay," Edward said as he tried to calm us down. "Let's all just have a seat. People are starting to stare."

I sat, but I continued to glare at Alice. I couldn't believe that she had done that!

"What am I missing?" Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you later," Edward said as he picked up a menu.

I'd like to be able to say that the rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch, but that would be a lie. After Alice's little 'slip,' she and Jasper both began calling Edward 'P.B.' I knew he'd had enough, when he glared at Jasper and told him that he'd be walking home if he said it one more time. Jasper must have believed him, because he stopped. Alice… no such luck. But then again, Edward had taken to calling her 'Smalls', so I guess it was even.

We were finishing our meal, when Jasper turned to Alice and asked, "How old are you?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her chin up before she said, "Why?"

Jasper leaned toward her and said, "Because I want to know that what I want to do with you later won't get me thrown in prison."

Alice's eyes got huge and she blushed again. I had to answer for her. "She's twenty-one."

Jasper grinned and said, "Good to know."

Edward looked at me and shrugged. "So, what do you have planned now?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing, really. I wasn't even sure that you'd actually show up," I replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Jasper asked. "He talks about you constantly. It's driving me insane. I was at the point of coming here and kidnapping you back to Statesboro just to shut him up."

"Thank you. Thanks," Edward said as his cheeks flushed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Alice said. "It's the same way with her. All the time with Edward this and Edward that. You'd think that you walked on water or something."

"All righty. That's enough of that," I said as I stood. I noticed that when I stood so did Edward. "Would you two like to see our campus? It's nice out, so we could walk around and talk."

"I would," Edward said as he looked at Jasper.

"Hell, why not," Jasper said as he also stood. He helped Alice with her chair, which I noticed made her smile, and we made our way out into the parking lot.

"Y'all can follow us," I said as I started for my car.

Alice grabbed my wrist. Her eyes were huge as she said, "Why don't I ride with Jasper and Edward can ride with you? That way if we get separated, I can at least get Jasper to wherever we're going." She put unnecessary emphasis on the last word of the sentence. Then she cut her eyes toward Jasper and mouthed 'please'.

"That sounds like a good idea," Edward said as he tossed Jasper his keys.

"Okay. The student center is kind of central and they might have something going on later. Let's start there."

I walked to my car with Edward following me. I reached for the door handle, but Edward stepped in front of me.

"Allow me," he said as he opened my door for me. I smiled as he helped me into the car and then sprinted around the front to get in the passenger seat.

"You do know that I like you already. You don't have to try to impress me," I said as I turned the ignition.

Edward's brow furrowed as he looked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The door opening… the standing when I stand… all the chivalrous, gentlemanly stuff. You don't have to do all that," I said as I turned onto Lumpkin Street.

"I think that I do. Anyway, I wasn't doing it to impress you," he replied.

"Then why are you doing it?" I teased.

I glanced over to see him looking at me earnestly. "Because you deserve it."

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't expected him to say something like that. I managed to clear my throat and pull into a parking space at the student center despite the fact that I was blushing madly and seeing stars. Jasper pulled in next to us and he and Alice got out of Edward's car before either Edward or I made a move to do the same.

I turned toward Edward and opened my mouth to say something, anything, to break the tension when Edward said, "I'm extremely nervous, Bella. I know that we've been talking for a while and that we've said things to each other that were extremely intimate, but this is still the first time that we're actually meeting each other. I really like you and don't want to screw this up."

I sighed as I realized that I was creating the tension. I relaxed and said, "Well, you're doing an excellent job of not screwing it up."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I replied.

He smiled that crooked smile and took my hand. He brought my hand to his lips and lightly grazed my knuckles. "There's something I want to say, but I don't want to say it in front of Alice and Jasper. I also don't want to freak you out, so please try to just take it as me being me and being with you. Okay?"

I nodded. "What is it?"

"You are quite possibly the sexiest woman I have ever seen and I've been hard since the moment you walked through the door of the restaurant," he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed as I laughed. "There's my Edward! I'm glad you finally showed up because I missed you."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I tell you on a regular basis that I want to suck your cock. You are constantly telling me that you want to eat my pussy. Why do you think that I would be mad that I turn you on? I'm glad that I do. I was afraid that you'd be disappointed when you finally saw me."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You are the perfect woman. I can't believe my luck."

I smiled as I realized that not only was my Edward with me, but that he was exactly as he was on-line and on the phone. I glanced out the back window and saw Alice and Jasper standing at my trunk waiting on us. "We should get out and walk around for a while."

"Is it bad that I'd rather go back to your apartment and do all the things that we've texted about?"

"I said 'for a while,' not for all night." I smiled and then bit my lip.

Edward shuddered and said, "If we don't get out of this car right now, I'm going to forget about going back to your apartment and jump you right here."

I opened my door and said, "You tease."

Edward got out and said over the top of my car, "I never tease."

"What am I missing?" Jasper asked for the third time as we met him and Alice at the back of my car.

"It's a long story," Alice said as she snaked her arm through his. "I'll fill you in as we walk."

"Alice," I warned.

"Aw, hell, let her," Edward groaned. "If she doesn't tell him, then I'll have to."

We fell in behind Jasper and Alice as she led him toward Stadium Drive. She was talking the entire time, although Edward and I had fallen back far enough to not hear exactly what they were saying.

Edward reached out and took my hand. "Is this okay?" he asked. I nodded. "You know, I didn't bring him for her. I really didn't think that they'd hit it off. Jasper usually goes for tall and blond."

"He's exactly her type. I just hope he understands that she's a handful," I replied.

"He ain't exactly easy to deal with either. They're probably perfect for each other."

"Or it could be the beginning of Armageddon," I said causing Edward to laugh and nod his head.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped and turned to face us. "You have a seven inch long schlong?!"

Edward blushed bright crimson and said, "Yes, but you don't have to announce it to the entire world."

"I feel so inadequate," Jasper mumbled as Alice took his arm again and continued leading us to Sanford Stadium.

"I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions on the way home," Edward muttered.

Alice became the unofficial tour guide. She told the guys about the stadium and the hedges, although I could tell that Jasper knew the history. He still looked at her like he was hanging on her every word. We walked the entire campus with Alice pointing out different buildings and landmarks. It was almost twilight when we made it back to the Quad.

"Are y'all hungry?" Jasper asked as we stood just outside the student center.

"I could eat," Alice replied.

"C'mon," Jasper said as he grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him toward the door of the student center. "Wait here," called out over his shoulder.

The second they were in the building, Alice grabbed me and hugged me as she squealed. "I like him so much!" She began to bounce. "I'm so glad I came with you and that Edward brought him."

"I'm glad you're happy, but you're hurting me," I said as I tried to free myself from her bear hug.

She released me and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "I don't want this day to end!"

"They will have to go back to Statesboro," I said as I watched the door of the building.

"I know," she said. "But I don't want them to," she moaned. I had to agree with her.

As they emerged from the building with bags of what I assumed to be food, I noticed that Jasper was grinning from ear-to-ear and Edward was the color of a tomato. Edward took my hand and we walked out onto the grass of the Quad. Jasper pulled a blanket out of one of the bags and spread it on the ground as Edward began taking sandwiches and chips out of one of the other bags. We all sat on the blanket and began picking our food.

I hadn't taken two bites of my sandwich when Jasper suddenly said, "So, about this blog… you seriously posted pictures of your dick for the whole world to see?"

Edward sighed and continued to eat his sandwich. Alice and I both waited for his response. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything, Alice said, "He had over ten thousand followers." Edward choked on his sub. I patted him on the back.

"Damn. Must be a sight to behold," Jasper said.

"Oh, it was… is, I guess," Alice replied.

"So you've seen it?" Jasper asked.

"Yep!"

"Can we talk about something else?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm genuinely curious. So, Bella, you were a follower?"

I nodded as I began to match Edward in color.

"What did you say to him to get this whole relationship started?"

"I asked him a question," I replied as I continued to study my sandwich.

"Was it a dirty question?" Jasper asked as he leaned over and bumped my shoulder.

"It was not a dirty question," Edward said as he threw his sandwich down onto the wrapper. "She asked if I had a pair of button-fly jeans. Could you please drop it?"

"No. So she's the reason we spent an entire Sunday trying on pants?"

"It was not the entire Sunday. Are you finished?" Edward asked me.

"I think I am," I replied.

"Good." He stood and reached his hand out to me. "You two can clean this up." He began walking away from our laughing friends and back toward the stadium.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but it will be away from him. See what I mean. Alice has no idea what she's getting into."

"Sadly… they're perfect for each other."

Edward stopped on the sidewalk outside the stadium and turned to me. "And what do you think about us? Are we perfect for each other?"

I looked up at his gorgeous face. In the light of the dusk, he almost didn't look real. My lips parted in a gasp. "You're beautiful."

Edward's hands cupped my face as he leaned down and gently touched his lips to mine. I reached out and pulled him toward me by his belt-loops. I could feel him hard against me and I moaned. He deepened the kiss as he slid his arms around my body and threaded his hand into my hair. It seemed like every nerve ending in my body was suddenly on fire. I could feel his kiss from my lips all the way to my toes.

He pulled back from my lips and took a breath. He touched his forehead to mine and said, "I have wanted to do that for so long."

"I know. Me, too. When do you have to start back?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he teased with that crooked smile on his face. I shook my head. "We should have already started back. I just couldn't bring myself to leave you."

"Then stay," I said before I could stop myself.

"What?"

"Stay the night. You can stay with me and I seriously doubt that Alice would argue with Jasper staying with her. Stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure? We just met."

"Edward, we met months ago. I know you and you know me. Stay the night."

"We don't have to do anything," he said as he brushed a stray hair from my cheek.

"I know that. I didn't think that was why you came here. Just stay with me. I don't want you to leave yet."

My phone vibrated in my pocket causing us both to jump. I looked at the message from Alice and then showed it to Edward.

_We're at the apartment complex. Edward can pick up his car there. I'll drive Jasper home tomorrow._

"I'm beginning to really like Smalls," Edward said with a smile.

"So, do you want to head back to my place," I said as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"That sounds like a really cheesy pick-up line," Edward chuckled.

I laughed and took his hand to drag him back to my car. I didn't have to drag too much; he followed me quite willingly. I quickly texted Alice that Edward would be staying with me so she wouldn't worry. I got a thumbs up emoticon in response.

I quickly drove back to my apartment. I saw Edward's car parked next to Alice's car as we pulled into the lot. I parked and Edward quickly got out of the car. He rushed around to help me out of the driver's side.

"So, which one is yours?" he asked.

"I'm on the second floor… there on the end. My dad says that second floor apartments are safer."

"I guess he would know," he said as he started for the stairs. When I didn't follow he turned and asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Nope," I replied. "Just enjoying the view." He laughed and turned. He shook his hips and glanced over his shoulder. I giggled and said, "Shake it, baby!"

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "C'mon, woman, and show me your apartment."

I nearly ran up the stairs. As I passed Edward, he smacked me on the behind and I squealed with delight. I unlocked my door and we ran into the living room. I threw my keys on an end table just before Edward wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me. I groaned into his mouth as the same electrifying sensation flooded my body.

Edward sat down hard on my couch and I straddled his lap. The few seconds that our lips parted was torture. I ran my hands into his hair and brought his lips back to mine. As I ground into him, I could feel his hard dick straining against the fabric of his jeans.

"Hey," Edward said as he pulled back to look into my eyes. "I meant it when I said that we didn't have to do anything. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

"I know that, Edward. Why are you saying that? Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not. You're doing everything right. That's the problem. I don't want to take advantage." He sighed and continued. "I know that I talk a good game, but really, Bella, I'm not that experienced. I know what I want to do, but I don't know…." He looked down at our hands which were clasped together in my lap.

"Hey, look at me. It's not like I'm all that experienced either. Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?" He shook his head. "It's been over a year and a half. Remember, I told you that my pussy was rarely used. The only action she's seen has been from my Blue Angel or my fingers."

Edward groaned. "I really want to see you finger your pussy."

"I want to do everything that we've been talking about for the last several months. I want to stoke your shaft and feel your fingers inside me. I want to suck your cock and I want you to eat me out. I want to feel all seven inches of you inside me. I want it all."

"You have no idea," he moaned as he pulled me back toward him. His lips crashed into mine.

I ground against him and felt his cock twitch. I reached down and began tugging at his shirt. He smiled up at me as he leaned forward and allowed me to pull it over his head. I pushed him back against the couch and ran my hands down his lean body. He sighed as my fingers grazed his nipples. His head rolled back and his eyes closed as I ran my fingers down his abs and began working the buttons of his pants.

He reached for the buttons of my blouse and began to slowly undo them. "I want to see you," he whispered. My blouse fell open revealing my white bra. He pushed the cup aside and ran his thumb across my nipple causing it to harden. "Beautiful."

I pulled his fly open and grazed his cock through his boxer briefs with my fingernails. He inhaled and closed his eyes again.

"Feels so good," he said softly. "You feel so good."

I stood and dropped my blouse to the floor. Edward watched, hungrily, as I unclasped my bra and added it to pile clothes on the floor of my living room. I took his hand and pulled him from the couch. I led him to my bedroom.

He pulled me to him and kissed me again. His tongue gently massaged mine and I moaned with desire. He reached down and unbuttoned my pants and slid the zipper down. I felt his hand reach into my panties and his finger slide up my slit.

"Oh, God, you're already wet," he said. I nodded.

I pulled his hand out of my pants and sat on the bed to take off my shoes. Edward smiled and followed suit. I stood again and removed my pants and panties. Edward mimicked me; removing his jeans and underwear.

I suppressed the urge to cover myself as Edward's eyes scanned my body. I bit my lip and felt my face flush.

"You are exquisite," Edward said breathlessly. He reached out and pulled me to him by my hip. "How did I get so lucky?" he said before he kissed me again.

I felt his hands on my ass and the next thing I knew he picked me up and eased me down on the bed. He knelt down between my legs and I felt his breath on my clit. My back arched and I moaned as his tongue slid up my pussy and circled my clit.

"You taste so good," he said before burying his face between my legs. He slid his fingers inside me and I cried out in ecstasy. I licked my fingers and began stroking my nipples and massaging my breasts.

As his fingers curled inside of me and his tongue began to move faster, my hands left my breasts. One found his hair and the other clutched at the comforter underneath me.

"Oh, God, Edward… I'm gonna cum," I moaned seconds before the most intense orgasm of my life rushed through me.

Edward began kissing his way up my body. He lingered at my breasts as he teased each one. His fingers caressed my clit as he finally kissed my lips. I could taste myself on his tongue. I felt his cock begin his rub against my core.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Do you want to stop?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I want you. I want to feel you inside of me," I whispered and pulled his lips back to mine.

"Give me a second," he said as he stood and retrieved his pants from the floor. He reached into his pocket and took out a condom. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I was being optimistic."

I smiled back at him and said, "There's a box in the bedside table."

His eyebrows shot up and he said, "Good to know."

He put on the condom and returned to between my legs. He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear as he teased my wet center with his hard cock. "I'll go slow," he whispered.

He pushed inside of me and I gasped. He was so big and it had been so long for me. I heard him moan. He dropped his head to my shoulder and breathed heavily. He pushed a little further inside of me. I gripped his shoulders and closed my eyes against the divinely, painful invasion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No. You feel amazing. You're just so big," I replied.

"And you're so tight. I don't know how long I'll last."

"We have all night," I said as I wrapped my legs around his thighs and pulled him toward me.

He slid into me more. I reached between us and began rubbing my clit. He looked down and I heard him moan. He looked back into my eyes and licked his lips. I closed my eyes as he fully sheathed himself in me with one final thrust.

"Fuck," he moaned. He stilled inside of me. I felt his hot breath on my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just give me a minute. I almost came right then. You feel so good."

Slowly, Edward began to move inside me. In the time it had taken for him to calm down a little, my body had gotten used to the massive invasion of his dick. For someone who claimed to be inexperienced, Edward worked my pussy like an expert. It had to have been his size, because he hit places in me that had never been touched before.

My finger nails found his back as the first orgasm coursed through me.

"Oh, God! Yes!" I screamed as Edward thrust inside of me.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. I can feel you when you cum," he said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck me harder, Edward," I begged.

He pulled out of me and said, "Turn over."

I smiled and rolled over. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees. Edward quickly entered me from behind. He leaned over me and I felt him kiss my neck before he gently bit me. I pushed back into him, urging him to thrust harder and faster.

I dropped my chest to the bed and reached back to finger my clit. My fingers brushed against his thrusting cock and he exclaimed, "Fuck. You're gonna make this end too soon."

I pushed back against him again and rubbed my wet pussy. I heard him quietly swearing with each thrust.

I could feel the second orgasm building inside of me. "I'm so close, Edward. Cum with me, baby."

He yelled, "Shit!" as I clenched around him.

He collapsed on top of me before rolling off me and onto the bed beside me. I turned onto my side and looked at him. He was laying there with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed and turned toward me. "That was so much better than I could have ever imagined." He kissed me before getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. I pulled the covers of the bed back and slid between them. Edward returned to the bedroom and climbed into bed with me.

He pulled me to him and said, "I don't know about you, but that was well worth the wait."

"Hmm, yes, it was. What's your recovery time?"

I felt his already hard cock touch my hip. "What recovery time?"

_**Six Months Later**_

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want to hear something sexy?"

Edward laughed and then said, "Tell me the truth... always."

"I'm wearing a pink tank top and a pair of pajama pants with martini glasses all over them," I replied.

"And you don't think that's sexy?"

"Well, it's not a red corset with thong panties and matching garter belt."

"I can wait while you change," he said.

"We're on the phone, not the computer. There's no Skype on the phone."

"So, phone sex it is!" he exclaimed. "Tell me what you want to do to my rock hard cock."

I laughed. "It's rock hard, huh?"

"It's throbbing hard. What does it make you want to do?"

"Well, I want to wrap my hand around it and lick it from the base to the tip. Then I want to suck you into my mouth and do my best to take all of your amazing seven inches."

"It's a lot to take. Are you sure that you won't choke?"

"I'm sure that I will, but you love that I do."

"You know what I want to do? I want to finger your pussy while you suck my dick."

"I want you to do that too. I love having your fingers inside me," I replied.

"I thought you loved having my cock inside of you."

"You're right, your cock is better, but I like to start with your fingers. Your dick is a lot to take without some initial prep work."

"Then I better get to prepping. How about I lick your pussy while you suck me off?"

"Ooo, promise?"

"Most definitely. I gotta get you wet so that my dick will fit in that tight pussy."

"I'm getting pretty wet now just thinking about it." Someone took that moment to knock on my door. "Hold on a minute. I have to get the door."

I put the phone on the coffee table and ran to the door. The quicker I could get rid of whoever was interrupting my evening with Edward, the sooner I could get back to the good stuff.

I jerked the door open and there was... "Edward!" I leapt into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Phone sex just wasn't cutting it for me. I needed to see you."

I smiled slyly as I leaned back to look up at him. "We could have Skyped."

"I can't do this through the computer," he said before kissing me. He walked us backward into my apartment and kicked the door closed. He broke the kiss long enough to grip the back of my thighs and lift me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He began kissing me again as he started walking us to my bedroom.

He crossed the threshold and lowered me to the ground. He kissed my forehead and said, "Just so you know, I expect to do everything that we were just talking about. I didn't just drive one hundred seventy-two miles for nothing."

"All you want to do is sixty-nine? What a waste of gas!" I squealed with laughter as Edward threw me onto the bed.

"Clothes off, woman," he demanded as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"You have on my pants," I said as I crawled across the bed and knelt in front of him. "I love these pants." I unbuttoned the top button and licked my lips. The rest of the buttons came undone in rapid succession. I gasped when I realized that Edward had shown up at my apartment without a stitch of underwear on.

"Commando?"

"Do you like it?"

"I like anything that results in you being naked and underneath me," I replied.

"God, I love you," he said as he pulled my tank top over my head. "Fuck me now or lose me forever."

"You sweet talker, you. Get those pants off and lick my clit...now." I took off my pants and threw them on the floor. I leaned back on my pillow and spread my legs.

"You look... delicious," Edward said seconds before he buried his face in my pussy. My back arched as his fingers slid into me. I grabbed a handful of his hair and held on.

"God, you are so good at this."

Edward stopped and looked up at me. "Are you going to talk or are you going to lay back and enjoy it?"

I pushed his head back down and shut my mouth. I began to writhe underneath him as I got closer to climax. My hand found his hair again. I groaned and Edward increased his pace with his fingers. I felt him curl them up and I lost control.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" I screamed as waves of my orgasm crashed through my body.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. "Nope. Just little ole Edward Cullen."

"Inside me... now!" I demanded.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Edward crawled up my body and positioned himself at my entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

He started slow, like he always did, but I was too turned on to wait. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and pulled him into me.

"Whoa," he said as he became fully sheathed inside of me. "Fuck, Bella, warn me next time."

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, but I almost lost it right then. You want this to last more than five seconds, don't you?"

"A quickie for you is ten minutes, Edward." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. We broke the kiss and I said, "What was it you said earlier? Fuck me now or lose me forever?"

He smiled that crooked smile and replied, "You don't have to tell me twice."

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Leave me some love.

_Have a Little Faith _has been nominated in the TwiFic Fandom Awards for Favorite My Emotions Fic and Favorite Undiscovered Gem. If you read the story and liked it, please go to the site and vote.

**twi (delete space) fic (delete space) fan (delete space) dom (delete space)**

**a**

**w**

**a**

**r**

**d**

**s**

** (d o t ) c o m (back slash) p (back slash) v o t e**

Thank you

Also, this will be the last story that I will post on this site. I'm sure that you noticed that _The Truth According to Tumblr_ violates this site's terms of service as it contains explicit material. Many of my friends have been deleted and banned from this site for such content, which is between two consenting adults, while the administrators of this site allow incestuous stories, explicit rape fics, and stories involving blatant child sexual abuse to remain. The administrators of this site are catering to a small group of individuals who have made themselves the police of what you are allowed to read. Therefore, I cannot in good conscience continue to support the hypocrisy of this site. For future stories and any updates, I can be found at fictionpad.

**fic (delete space) tion (delete space) pad (d o t) c o m (back slash) author (back slash) nikkipattinson (back slash) stories**

Thank you for your support.


End file.
